Powrót bez klasy!
Totalna Porażka w Rytmie Kasy '''- Odcinek 6 '''Tori: Meh... Znużona spoglądała przez okno. Tori: '''Czemu akurat przez ten tydzień musi padać co!? '''Drake: '''Uspokój się, wypij kawę i czytnij sobie coś jak ja. '''Tori: '''Nie chce! Chce iść na dwór! '''Kamerzysta: Eee.. jesteśmy na wizji. Tori: Ty się nie odzywaj zboku... Rzuciła w niego obcasem i sama podniosła kamerę. Tori: 'Dzisiaj ja sama się obsłużę! ''Powiedziała z wielkim zadowoleniem. '''Tori: Więc ostatnio w Rytmie Kasy przegrani spędzili straszne chwile na wyspie, gdzie jakoś udało im się przeżyć. Zwycięzcy też co nie miara mieli dzień w SPA. < Po tym jak z powrotem sprowadziliśmy ich do willi rozpoczęliśmy zadanie gdzie zawodnicy poświęcili uwagę tym mniej zapomnianym i przypomnieli ich sobie. Z początku wydawać się mogło, że Psychospołeczni prowadzą jednak ostatecznie wynikiem cztery do dwóch zostali zmiażdzeni i to Czarodziejki z Księżyca wygrały. Ależ emocje wtedy się działy! Przypomniała sobie wszystkie miłe chwile. Tori: Podczas dramatycznej ceremonii eliminacji okazało się, że nasza starsza doświadczona pani Grażyna została wystrzelona i straciła szansę na milion. Ohh ja przykro. Udaje że płacze. Tori: 'Kto będzie następny? Co nas czeka? I dlaczego wszyscy muszą siedzieć w willi!??!!?!?! ''Uniosła się słysząc hałasy dzieciarni w willi. '''Ruby: Ale.. ale.. ja chciałam :<<< Tori: Meh.. twoim oczkom nie odmówię. Ruby: Początek taki jak zwykle, czyli kamery wyskakujące z różnych miejsc. Następnie na moment pojawia się Tori, która odpoczywa na leżaku i jest wachlowana przez Ruby i Drake’a. Potem pojawia się widok na plażę, gdzie Lion próbuje poderwać Ce’Brie, lecz nagle chłopak zostaje powalony na ziemię przez Matta. Ce’Brie nie wie o co chodzi, więc idzie dalej. Mija Willa, Isaaca i Jonathana, którzy próbują jak najszybciej wyjść z wody, ponieważ są ścigani przez rekina. Całą sytuację oglądała z rozbawieniem Marry, która siedziała sobie na pomoście. Następnie kamera okazuję willę. Na zewnątrz możemy zobaczyć Misty, która dyskretnie zagląda przez okno. Po chwili okazuje się, że próbuje podsłuchać Toma i Garry’ego, którzy wspólnie spiskują. Potem widok przenosi się do kuchni, gdzie Grażyna próbuje coś ugotować, ale nagle wybucha pożar. Świadkami tego były Temple i Yoco, które od razu starały się ugasić ogień. Nie wiadomo, czy opanowały sytuację, ponieważ kamera ponownie przeniosła się na zewnątrz, gdzie Abi-J’Shiristina z zaciekawieniem oglądała seks małp. Obok niej siedziała Allie, która właśnie rysowała wielkie serce na zdjęciu Toma. Potem kamera pokazała dach, na którym stał Kenny w przebraniu superbohatera. Chłopak skoczył, a następnie upadł tuż obok Allie, która nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że Kenny prawdopodobnie stracił przytomność. Na koniec ponownie pojawia się Tori stojąca przed willą innym miejscem w którym mieszkają xD. Za nią stoją wszyscy uczestnicy, którzy z uśmiechem machają do kamery, a nad nimi pojawia się napis Total Drama: Money Lovers. ' Willa Zawodnicy znajdowali się w willi. O dziwo zostali do niej zaproszeni nawet przegrani. Podczas gdy oni smutali, zwycięzcy mogli otworzyć swoje specjalne prezenty za wygraną w ostatnim odcinku i nieco pochełpić się zwycięstwem. Wśród przegranych był także Tom i, co ciekawe, miał głowę całą w bandażach. 'Tom(PZ): '''Po tym, jak się uderzałem w głowę, zacząłem krwawić. Założyli mi ten bandaż po ceremonii eliminacji. Tak poza tym, to nic szczególnego się nie dzieje chociaż szkoda, że straciliśmy zawodnika. Wprawdzie to była Grażyna, czyli w końcu ktoś ją wyrzucił, ale co 6 głów to nie 5. Poza tym może osłabić to Ce'Brie. Więc następna będzie... Yoco? Ale ona akurat sobie jakoś radzi, więc... A może Matt? No cóż, trzeba o tym pomyśleć... ''Isaac delektował się koktajlem. 'Isaac: '''Nie wiem czemu nasza drużyna też tu wylądowała, ale dla mnie git, do tego przeciwny team wyeliminował ciężar z naszej drużyny, jak dla mnie w porzo! ;D '(Pokój zwierzeń)Isaac: Nasza drużyna na pewno na tym zyska, mamy szansę znów wygrać! Oczywiście nadal zostaje panna Azjatka, która jest przyczepą Toma, na pewno mają jakiś układ! Co by w tej sytuacji zrobił Will? Muszę im uprzykrzyć życie? Aż takim chamem nie jestem, chyba... Allie rozejrzała się po domu. Nie zauważyła, że znajdują się tutaj wszyscy. Myślała głównie o Tomie... Allie (pokój zwierzeń): 'Jeju, chyba ostatnio wygrałam! Ale to było dla Toma, na pewno powinien mi podziękować, że to dzięki mnie nie odpadł! Ogólnie muszę tym razem koniecznie z nim pogadać! I to bez tej Yoco... Ogółem ostatnio chyba myślę za dużo o chłopakach, a za mało o grze... Ale to się musi zmienić... albo i nie, hihi! ^^ W sumie i tak nie mam pojęcia, o co w tym chodzi, ale i tak to wygram <3. ''Dziewczyna pewnym krokiem szła do Toma, ale w jego stronę poszła również Yoco, więc dziewczyna postanowiła się oddalić, zaciskając pięść. Matt wrócił z łazienki w nie za dobrym stanie. '''Matt (pokój zwierzeń): Ostatnio podczas mojej akcji porzygałem się na całego... I nadal nie czuję się najlepiej. Zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie i usiadł na samym środku pomieszczenia jak panda <333. Tymczasem Abi-J'Shiristina błąkała się po domu nieobecna... Abi-J'Shiristina: Mężusiuuu... Abi-J'Shiristina (pokój zwierzeń): Chcę znaleźć sobie męża! Może to wydaje się być dziwne, ale nikt mnie nie chcę! :( Nie poderwę seksownego Toma, bo Allie by mnie zabiła, a to moja BFF! I jedna z niewielu osób, która mnie rozumie (i w ogóle ze mną rozmawia) ale... może jest ktoś, kto chcę ze mną poflirtować? Oparła się o kolumnie, ustawiła się przy niej jak prostytutka pod latarnią. Była dobita i do tego obrazu brakowało by odpaliła sobie papierosa. Abi-J'Shiristina: Hej przystojniacy! Westchnęła i zaczęła nieudolnie i powolnie robić seksowne pozy. Misty siedziała gdzieś przy kominku i kichała. <3 Misty(PZ): Ta pogoda mnie wykończy. Mam nadzieję, że to nic poważnego. Misty: Ma ktoś chusteczkę? Psik. <3 Misty(PZ): Wygraliśmy i na szczęście jest to zwycięstwo całej drużyny. Wszyscy się postarali, nawet jeśli nie dali radę. Mam nadzieję, że takie sytuacje pozwolą nam na kontynuowanie dobrej passy. W końcu... Mają mnie, nie? Ce'Brie siedziała z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy na sofie, piłując sobie paznokcie. Ce'Brie (pokój zwierzeń): 'O...M...F...G... Te plebsy wywaliły moją BFF! Miałyśmy co prawda nasze wzloty i upadki w tej relacji, no, ale heeelloł! Żeby od razu ją wywalać? Za co niby!? WTF, z kim ja tu jestem! Został mi u boku jedynie Matt, przydupas Lizak i jeszcze ta Misty, co jest niby w tym sojuszu ze mną. Przynajmniej ona na stówę jest normalna! A nie jakaś, no... abinormalna... To brzmi jak imię tej głupiej suki Abudabidżejszarejściany. Dlaczego na jej cześć wymyślili jakąś nazwę, a dla mnie to już żadnej!? ''Matt spoglądał na Abi-J Shiristinę. Miał mroczki i zwidy przed oczami, więc dziewczyna była trochę zniekształcona, oto co widział... ' 'left W tym czasie Jonathan zbudzil się z głębokiego snu, w końcu miał na czym sie wyspać. Postanowił ,że podejdzie poszukać Isaaca skoro wszyscy tu są to on tez na pewno. Znalazł Isaaca podszedł do niego. 'Jonathan: '''Hej Isaac! Ostatnio.. przy tym pokazie talentów.. jak pamiętasz zawarliśmy sojusz.. chyba wobec tego powinniśmy częściej rozmawiać nieprawdaż? ''Isaac odłożył koktajl. 'Isaac: '''Jak najbardziej tak! Cieszę się, że wywaliliście Grażynkę. ^^ Kogo najmniej lubisz ze swojej drużyny? '''Jonathan: '''Chyba.. nie ma takiej osoby.. znaczy wiadomo są osoby ,które bardziej polubiłem i są takie które mniej.. ale nie mam jakichś uprzedzeń większych do nikogo. U ciebie pewnie znalazłaby się taka osoba.. '''Isaac: '''Hehe, mam nadzieję, że nie myślisz o Ce'Brie <3 Ona jest ucieleśnieniem słowa "idealna"! Mogłaby spokojnie być matką moich dzieci! <3 ''Tymczasem w okolicy willi zjawił się Kenny, który przebył długą i męczącą drogę podążając za uczestnikami. Zauważył otwarte okno, więc wskoczył przez nie do środka. Następnie pobiegł do łazienki, gdzie umył się, ponieważ był prawie cały czarny od brudu, a nie chciał rzucać się w oczy. Po chwili wyszedł cały odświeżony. '''Kenny: Okej, teraz mogę wtopić się w tłum. <3 Nikt nawet nie zwróci uwagi na to, że już nie jestem uczestnikiem. <3 Jak gdyby nigdy nic zaczął sobie chodzić po willi. '' '''Jonathan: '''Yhm.. nie.. wcale nie. To ja już chyba pójdę.. czuję ,że muszę się umyć, a pewnie niedługo wyzwanie także narka. ''Odbiegł od Isaaca w pośpiechu. Zaczął błąkać się po willi. Jonathan(PZ): 'Chyba jednak nie dogadam się z Isaaciem.. Ce'Brie jest jedną z najbardziej tępych osób jaką spotkałem tutaj.. no ale skoro jest jeszcze w grze to coś musi oznaczać.. nieważne.. osoby które tu polubiłem i przynajmniej wydają mi się normalne to Isaac, Misty i Allie. ''Po chwili chodzenia po budynku zauważył Kennego, zdziwił się co on tutaj robi, przecież już odpadł. Podszedł do niego aby zbadać sytuację , był strasznie zaskoczony, może sam tu przyszedł, może Tori postanowiła przywrócić kogoś z powrotem do gry, może zaraz się o tym przekona. 'Jonathan: '''Hm.. hej? Czy mi się wydaje czy odpadłeś? ''Kenny spojrzał się z zaskoczeniem na Jonathana. Najwidoczniej wtapianie się w tłum nie jest takie łatwe jak mu się wydawało. Przez chwilę zaczął się nerwowo śmiać. 'Kenny: '''Może odpadłem, a może nie... ''Wtem nagle wyskoczył znienacka... '''Matt: Hej, chłopcy! Ej, zaraz... (spojrzał na Kenny'ego) A ty przypadkiem już nie wyleciałeś? W jednego dłoni trzymał parówkę, a w drugiej banana, zastanawiał się, co pierwsze zjeść. Jonathan lekko wystraszony oddalił się o krok. Jonathan: '''No właśnie zadaję sobie to samo pytanie.. podejrzane.. '''Matt: Nie musisz się mnie bać, jestem nieszkodliwy... (dziwnym głosem)... póki nie zaleziesz mi za skórę! Hehe. (niewinny uśmiech) Podszedł bliżej niego. Jonathan zamachnął ramionami. Jonathan: 'No skoro tak mówisz.. no to ok. A ty Kenny tak, powiedz może.. spróbój wyjaśnić czemu tu jesteś.. o ile nie jest to jakąś wielką tajemnicą. ''Zaśmiał się. Kenny nie wiedział za bardzo co odpowiedzieć. 'Kenny: '''Uznajmy, że jest to tajemnica. ^^ Dlatego możecie udawać, że nie widzieliście mnie tutaj... Okej? ''Uśmiechnął się i pobiegł gdzieś dalej. Matt spojrzał podejrzliwie na Jonathana. '''Matt: Nie wiem jak Ty, ale mi tu coś brzmi podejrzliwie... Nie powinniśmy tego tak zostawić! Jonathan: 'O racja.. to jest strasznie podejrzane. Chłopak jak gdyby nigdy nic wchodzi po eliminacji do willi i sobie w niej przebywa, dodatkowo mówi ,że to tajemnica xD Trzeba będzie to jakoś zbadać.. może inni uczestnicy coś o tym wiedzą? ''Nie wiedział za bardzo od czego ma zacząć. '''Matt: Myślę jednak, że powinniśmy sami się tym zająć. Mogłoby to wywołać niepotrzebny bunt wśród reszty... Matt (pokój zwierzeń): Muszę to ogarnąć. Moja pozycja w tym programie jest kłopotliwa! Jestem więcej, niż pewny, że jeśli nasza drużyna znów przegra, to ja odpadnę, a to wszystko przez to, że z nikim nie jestem w żaden sposób zaprzyjaźniony. Ograniczyłem się tylko do Ce'Brie, a Isaac myśli, że mi się podoba (please) Patowa sytuacja! (zacisnął pięść) Matt: Tylko od czego by tu zacząć? Hmm... Może powinniśmy się zakraść do Tori, albo jak ich tam... No tej Ruby, co ostatnio mnie molestowała? Jonathan: '''Myślisz ,że znaleźlibyśmy tak jakieś informacje dotyczące każdego z odcinków.. bo szczerze wątpię ,że nasza kochana pani gospodarz nie ma wszystkiego zapisanego na papierze .. '''Jonathan(PZ): '''Uważam ,że to podejrzane.. Kenny? Dziwne.. pewnie doiemy się na wyzwaniu.., znaczy oni się dowiedzą, bo ja zamierzam to zrobić wcześniej.. a raczej z Matt'em. '''Matt: Myślę, że gdzieś coś jest w zapisie cyfrowym, jakiś dysk twardy i dane na nim, musimy zobaczyć, czy eliminacja tego tam, była na serio, albo to jakaś podpucha? Matt (pokój zwierzeń): Co to ma znaczyć!? Że on sobie niby wróci? Na jakiej podstawie? O nieee! tak nie moze być. Jonathan: 'No to jak? Ruszamy! Musimy się jakoś tam dostać.. tylko jak.. wszystko pewnie pozamykane.. '''Jonathan(PZ): '''Nie ma to jak pobawić się w detektywa :3 ''Allie tymczasem pojawiła się obok nich, jakby cały czas rozmawiała z nimi, ale oni nie zwracali na nią uwagi. '''Allie: Okej, ruszamy! Ty, zajmujesz Yoco, aby była z dala od nas! Wskazała na Matt'a. Następnie przesunęła palcem na Jonathana. Allie: Ty, stoisz na czatach, a ja wtedy rozmawiam z Tomem pierwszy raz w swoim życiu! <33333333 Gdy zauważyła, że patrzą na nią jak na świruskę. Allie: No żartuje przecież tylko! Westchnęła, uznając to jako swój "udawany śmiech". Allie: No to... co robimy, bo was tak troszkę nie słuchałam? Zamrugała oczami. Allie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Tom, dlaczego jesteś taki niedostępny! ;( '''Jonathan: '''Ohh.. witaj Allie.. zaskoczenie.. '''Jonathan(PZ): '''Jeszcze jej tu brakowało -.- błagam czemu życie jest zawsze akie skomplikowane. '''Jonathan: '''No okej.. więc jeżeli chcesz nam jakoś pomóc, możesz poszukać kogoś ważnego. '''Matt: To może Ty Allie poszukasz o tam? (pokazał gdzieś przed siebie) A ja i Jonathan pójdziemy tam? (pokazał przeciwny kierunek) Matt (pokój zwierzeń): Nieee, nie chcę się jej pozbyć... (please) Ce'Brie tymczasem koczowała gdzieś za Mattem. W końcu go znalazła. Ce'Brie: 'OMG, tutaj jesteś! WTF, co ty robisz tutaj z tym rudym dziabągiem i tym... noo... Donatanem? Chodź, musimy porozmawiać! ''Ce'Brie pociągnęła Matta gdzieś na bok. '''Ce'Brie: '''Ok, więc wiesz, moja sytuacja w tym programie z odcinka na odcinek się zmienia, nie na lepszą, nie na gorszą i wgl! Więc muszę wiedzieć, czy mogę na tobie polegać! '''Matt: Za moment jestem, Jonathan! Ce'Brie, moja droga, możesz na mnie liczyć, ale ja też czuję się zagrożony w tym programie. (uronił łezkę) Ce'Brie: '''Dobra, lol! Weź mi tu nie rycz, ok? Bo wiesz, razem na pewno dojdziemy po merge'u do końca! Tylko musimy sobie jakichś przydupasów jeszcze znaleźć, np. ten Lizak, w sumie on już jest moim przydupasem, to możesz go sobie wykorzystywać, pozwalam ci! '''Matt: Kuszące, ale ja tak nie potrafię. Może jestem bezczelny, ale nie do takiego stopnia, hehe. Matt (pokój zwierzeń): Wizja znęcania się nad kimś? Hmm, brzmi fajnie i ciekawie... Ale nie, nie, nie... Chociaż? Ce'Brie: '''WTF, Matt, no co ty ocipiałeś czy kompletnie postradałeś zmysły, jesteś mężczyzną przechodzącym ludzkie pojęcie! Mówię, że jak coś to se go o coś poproś nwm, albo każ zrobić. '''Matt: Hm, no w sumie... Ok, ale teraz muszę uciekać. Chodź Jonathan! Złapał go, i razem gdzieś szybko zniknęli, tak, żeby inni nabrali podejrzeń i zaczęli wnikać, co tu się dzieje (xD). Allie znowu podeszła do Matta i Jonathana tak, że nie zauważyli jej. Allie: Już poszukałam! A co tam miałam znaleźć? Zamrugała oczami, lecz oni jej nie odpowiedzieli. Allie: Aha... Zauważyła Ce'Brie. Allie: Hej. Ty też masz coś znaleźć, ale nie wiesz co, bo ktoś nie chce ci powiedzieć o co ci chodzi i stara się ciebie ignorować i sobie po prostu idąc w drugą stronę i nie zwracając na ciebie uwagi i jeszcze mówiąc, żebyś sobie poszła? Spojrzała z wyrzutem na Matt'a i Jonathana. Allie: A tak w ogóle, to gdzie twoi przyjaciele? <3. Ten drugi Tom i ta stara kosmitka... Grażynka? Zaczęła jej szukać, czy nie chowa się gdzieś za Ce'Brie... Ce'Brie: 'WTF!? Ja się nie zadaję z ziemniorami, fuj!!! Grasia akurat była spoko... I pewnie na nią głosowałaś, co nie? ''Allie zachichotała. '''Allie: Ja przeważnie głosuję na osoby, które lubię, więc chyba tak! Oczywiście pamiętam, że nie mogę głosować na tych, co siedzą ze mną w willi, a szkoda, bo zasługują na głosy! No na przykład jakbym znowu na Jonathana, J'Tię albo Temple głosowała, to by na mnie ci ludzie krzyczeli :(. Gdzieś indziej Matt chciał porozmawiać na osobności z Jonathanem. Misty tymczasem widziała poruszenie wcześniejszymi rozmówcami. '' '''Misty(PZ):' Czemu wszystko mnie omija? Ehh... Misty nie otrzymała chusteczki to niezauważenie wysmarkała się w koszulę Toma. '' '''Misty(PZ):' W sumie mógłby wyprać tę koszulę... Wstała i poszła po kawkę. ^^ Tom pewnie rozmawiał z Yoco, więc niczego nie zauważył. ^^ Lion: Co tam? Lion (pokój zwierzeń): Muszę się trochę wyciszyć i uspokoić, bo inaczej wylecę. Jonathan: 'Kurde.. akurat teraz kiedy mięliśmy już wyruszać musięli wszyscy się zwalić, po prostu chodźmy już do tej siedziby tego budynku.. gdzie ona może być.. ''Zastanawiał się co chiwal patrząc w inny kierunek. 'Ce'Brie: '''OMG!? Czy ty powiedziałaś właśnie, że gdzieś tutaj jest królowa Survivora, J'Tia Taylor!?! ''Zaczęła się ekscytować, miała gwiazdki w oczach. W tym momencie Abi-J'Shiristina zawiesiła się na szyi od Ce'Brie. '''Abi-J'Shiristina: Jestem obecnaaaa! :D Podrapała się po głowie. Abi-J'Shiristina: Mamusia mówi, że jestem uzdolniona jak ona! <3 <3 <3 Misty się jednak pomyliła, bo Tom nie rozmawiał z Yoco. Siedział sobie skulony w kącie i cichutko płakał. Dopiero po jakimś czasie dotarło do niego, że ona wysmarkała się na jego koszulkę. '' '''Tom:' Przepraszam, ale pani posmarkała mi koszulkę. "Sumie mógłby wyprać tę koszulę", hę? Gdzie niby miałbym to wyprać!? Tom(PZ): Nie mam już żadnego przyjaciela, nawet Garrego przez pokazanie, jak "nie być ziemniorem". W dodatku coraz bardziej szaleję. Nagle jego ręce zaczęły drgać. Nie, tylko nie to... Nie... Nie! Zaczął uderzać głową w ścianę Hahahaha! Jego głowa znowu zaczęła krwawić. Nagle wziął głęboki oddech i przestał uderzać się w głowę. Znowu to... co robić? Chwila... to wszystko wina Ce'Brie! Załatwię ją i po sprawie... Buahahaha... Znowu wziął głęboki oddech. Pomocy... pomóżcie mi z tą chorobą... Nagle Tom zauważył Kenny'ego. Tom(PZ): Co!? Mieliśmy o jednego zawodnika mniej, a oni dostaną jeszcze jednego zawodnika!? Szczerze mówiąc tłumaczy to nazwę odcinka: Powrót bez klasy. Z innej beczki: tytuły odcinków są adekwatne do samych odcinków, więc można łatwo przewidzieć, co się stanie. Tom: A zresztą... idę do ekipy! I zaczął szukać części dla ekipy. Tom(PZ): 'Normalnie powiedziałbym, że tylko ja jestem tu normalny, ale ja też nie jestem tu normalny! Aaaaa... ''Kolejny raz wziął głęboki oddech Dobra, to inny temat. Inny temat... O, już wiem! Ta Totalna Porażka bardziej przypomina Survivora niż Totalną Porażkę, choć nadal ma wiele charakterystycznych elementów dla TP. Ce'Brie odepchnęła Abi. 'Ce'Brie: '''Yyyy, ty nie jesteś J'Tią, tylko tą Abudabidżejszarąścianą... Lol, ja wiem, że chciałabyś być tak zajedwabista jak ona, i w ogóle, ale tak nie można! Jesteś chyba jakąś zwykłą stalkerką. ''A-J'SCh dumnie machnęłą ręką i się zaczerwieniła. '''Abi-J'Shiristina: Ach! <3 Nie musisz mnie już tak komplementować... I tak moją BFF jest Ammie! Ale też możemy być przyjaciółkami! <3 Tylko mega bliscy przyjaciele umieją tak żartować i nazywać Cię stalkerem. <3 Ce'Brie: 'WTF, po pierwsze, biiiicz, właśnie cię zhejtowałam! Powinnaś się teraz obrazić, zasmucić, nwm, byle bym widziała, że mnie nie lubisz!! ''Abi-J'Shiristina zaśmiała się. '''Abi-J'Shiristina: Jesteś taka zabawna Ce'Brie... wiedziałaś, że twoje imię brzmi jak ser? <3 Mogłabym użyć moich inżynierskich skillów i zrobić dla Ciebie ser, jeżeli chcesz... przyjaciółko! <3 Zaczęła ponownie ściskać Ce'Brie. Ce'Brie: '... ''Chwila ciszy, Ce'Brie zatrybiło. 'Ce'Brie: '''No, dobra! Wybaczam ci, że chciałaś założyć sojusz przeciwko mnie i wywalić! Możesz być od teraz moją przydupaską! Będziesz robiła co ci każę! Skoro tak bardzo prosisz mnie o przebaczenie i chcesz być moją BFF, ale nie będziesz, bo będziesz najwyżej w ubogiej formie "F", czyli "Friend", albo nwm, może lepiej jak cię będę po prostu nazywała... ''Zaczęła myśleć. 'Ce'Brie: '''Pasztetowa! OMG! Genialne, co nie?! ''Abi-J'Shiristina zamyśliła się. '''Abi-J'Shiristina: Jaki sojusz? :O Uuu! Jestem mistrzynią sojuszy! Zawsze jestem jak to mówią "słabym ogniwem" sojuszu i często wykorzystują mnie by mieć głos, a potem wywalają i zajmuje zazwyczaj 4 miejsce. <3 Ale tak chyba lubią przyjaciele dziewczyno, która pachnie lekko jak ser <3 Jednocześnie pokiwała przecząco głową. Abi-J'Shiristina: Słuchaaaaaj... ale ja już mam BFF! Jest nią Akkie! Ty będziesz moją... hmmm... BFf, z małym "f" na końcu! <3 Ce'Brie się tylko na nią popatrzyła, i zaczęła machać palcem. thumb|left|400px Ce'Brie: '''Yyyy, no chyba nie! Ja NIGDY nie będę BFF z małym "f" na końcu! Mogę najwyżej być BFF, albo BFFF, albo Queen of BFF's, albo chociaż The Best BFF! Plik:What.gif '''Abi-J'Shiristina: Ale to Arrie jest moją BFF z dużym "F" na końcu! ;( Pomyślała. Abi-J'Shiristina: Możesz być... BSFF!!! <3 <3 <3 Ce'Brie: '''Lol, to "S" to... SWAG! Dobra, jest lepiej! Ale ja bym to nazwala BSFFCIJPRCJKBŚ<3ACJB! A wiesz c'to znaczy? To znaczt: Best SWAG Friends Forever Co Ino Je Powinno Rozchwytywać Co Jak Byłyby Śamowite <3 Ale Cudnymi Jesteśmy Boginiami! '''Ce'Brie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Ym, lol, tak naprawdę to znaczy to: Best SWAG Friends Forever Ce'Brie I Jej Przyjaciółka Robiąca Co Jej Każe Bo Śmierdzi <3 A Ce'Brie Jest Bogiem! Haha, ekstra, co nie? Sama wymyśliłam! '''Abi-J'Shirisina: Czekaj... powtórzę dla pewności! Best Second Friends Forever Co Ino Jedzą Pierdzą Rozmawiają Co Jakby Będą Śmierdzące <3 Ale Cudnymi Jesteśmy Bułkami! Uniosła dumnie głowę. Abi-J'Shiristina: Dobrze? <3 Ce'Brie: '''Lol! Nie! To się wymawia.... Best SWAG Friends Forever Co Ino Je Pierdzą Rozmawiają Bo Śmierdzi <3 A Ce'Brie Jesteśmy Bułkami! '''Abi-J'Shiristina: To na pewno nie tak... ;__; Best SWAG Frytki Farfocle Co Indyk Je Pieprz Rozmawiają Bo Śmierdzi <3 A Ce'Brie Jedzie z Buzi! Ce'Brie: '''Lol! Czekaj, WTF! Muszę się skupić! Best SWAG Friends Foki Co Innowacje Je Pomidorwą Rozmarynki Bo Śmietana <3 A Ce'Brie Jej Z Bambułki! '''Abi-J'Shiristina: Hmmm... a to nie leci... Bułki Bułki Bułki Bułki Bułki Bułki Bułki Bułki Bułki Bułki Bułki Bułki Bułki Bułki Bułki, A Ce'Brie to Bułka! Ce'Brie: '''Tyyyy, czekaj! Już wiem! To leciało tak... KKKKKKKopytko Friends Forever! '''Abi-J'Shiristina: Zatem niech zostanie BSFF, czyli Best Second Friend Forever <3 Ce'Brie: '''No chyba nie! Best SWAG Friends Forever! '''Abi-J'Shiristina: Ale Ty nie jesteś SŁEEEEG! :< Ty jesteś SEEEEER! Ce'Brie: '''No chb Cb coś bździ, parówko!!! Ja nie jestem SWAG!? Rozmawiasz właśnie z królową SWAGU! '''Abi-J'Shiristina: A nie Królową Śmierdzącego Sera? :__: Ty jesteś przecież Ce'Brie! A mój kamień mówi, że jesteś królową Sera! Ce'Brie: 'Yyy. WTF!? Skoro tak se chcesz, to już nie jesteśmy BSFFCIJPRCJKBŚ<3ACJB! Znajdę sobie inną BSFFCIJPRCJKBŚ<3ACJB, np. tego rudego dziabąga! ''Pokazała na Allie. '''Abi-J'Shiristina: To nie jesteśmy już buuuuułkami? ;__; Attie już jest moją BFF przecież... ;__; Ce'Brie: '''Pa fuck, czyli spierparówkaj! '''Ce'Brie (pokój zwierzeń): '''To była najgorsza przydupaska w moim życiu! Nawet przez te parę minut nie kupiła mi żadnej torebki! Żadna z niej przydupaska była! '''Ce'Brie: '''Aha, ok, ale nie możesz za nią decydować, bo może np. ona chce być moją BSFFCIJPRCJKBŚ<3ACJB? '''Abi-J'Shiristina: Wtedy było by mi smutno... ;__; Kiedy Ce'Brie zaczęła odchodzić, Abi-J'Shiristina zaczęła podążać za nią. Ce'Brie: '''Coś za mną chodzi. '''Abi-J'Shiristina: Cześć! Jestem Abi-J'Shiristina! <3 Ce'Brie: '''Czekaj, ja nie gadałam z tobą przed chwilą?? '''Abi-J'Shiristina: Może. :3 Ce'Brie: '''A to ok, dobra, to chyba kto inny był. No toooo kim ty jesteś?? '''Allie: Ja jestem Allie! Allie nie wiadomo skąd pojawiła się zza Ce'Brie. Nie zwracała uwagi, czy ktokolwiek ją teraz słucha. Matt i Jonathan na uboczu od innych <333 Matt wraz z Jonathanem po cichu chodzili po ciemniejszej, nieoświetlonej części Willi w poszukiwaniu poszlak. Willa, część Ekipy To była ta bardziej luksusowa część willi, która była przeznaczona wyłącznie dla ekipy. Na kanapie w tzw. salonie siedział sobie Drake czytając magazyn sportowy. Drake: 'O proszę...W lidze mistrzów może zagrać nawet 5 drużyn Hiszpańskich, a gadają że Angielska jest najlepsza (please). ''Uśmiechnął się lekko przewracając kartkę, na której był Cristiano Ronaldo w bieliźnie. 'Drake: '''Wuut.. ''Wyrwał kartkę, pogniótł i rzucił do kominka. 'Drake: '''Lepiej.. ''Spojrzał na następną stronę. 'Drake: '"Bartomeu wygrywa wybory na prezydenta Barcelony!" ... Drake pogniótł cały magazyn i również rzucił go w kominek, gdzie się spalił <3. 'Drake: '''Pierdolę to.. ''Mruknął wściekły i oparł się o oparcie spoglądając w sufit. Ruby siedziała tuż obok niego, pojawiła się niewiadomo skąd. '''Ruby: Widzę że lubisz piłkarzy, więc poprzyklejałam ci mase plakatów piłkarzy w samej bieliźnie, nieźle nie? <33 A nawet Holando czy jak on tam ma zdjęcie w staniku <3 Ruby złapała go za rękę. Ruby: Czuję że męczy cie coś co nie daje ci żyć i normalnie funkcjonować.. jakbyś kogoś stracił.. albo coś stracił.. Zrobiła wielkie oczy. Ruby:..Straciłeś dziewictwo..? O.O POLICJA. Wyjęła telefony i zaczęła dzwonić na policje. Ruby: Mam tutaj kogoś kto musi zostać poddany więzieniu! To bardzo ważne! Tak! Tak! To Dłejk.. Dłajk... Dłai.. Draj.. Dre... Drake! Tak, stracił dziewictwo.. ale to bardzo ważne.. ile mam lat?... czuje się jak 12 latka <3.. ale że był "blisko mnie"? No teraz nawet jest.. zgwałcił? Odstawiła na chwile słuchawkę.. Ruby: Nie wiem co to znaczy ale w sumie to coś fajnego.. Ponownie przystawiła telefon do ucha. Ruby: Eee.. tak. Możecie przyjechać.. Wyrzuciła telefon przez okno. Ruby: 'Jadą do ciebie mili policjanci <3 ''Drake spojrzał na nią jak na wariatkę. 'Drake: '''Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ten telefon był stacjonarny a ty nawet nie wybrałaś numeru...? ''Mruknął. 'Drake: '''Z resztą nawet jeśli wszystko mi jedno.. ''Wstał i podszedł do okno. Patrzył się bez celu przed siebie. 'Drake: '''A twój chytry plan i tak by nie wypałił, bo kamerzysta wszystko nagrał. Dodatkowo ochrona nie wpuści ich na teren willi. :3 ''Tori uśmiechała się widząc jak się przekomarzają ze sobą. '''Tori: Dawno nie tętniliście życiem. Drake poza tym nie stracił dziwictwa tylko czeka aż wyhaczy kogoś czyż nie? :D Mrugnęła go niego i odmachneła włosami. Tori: A czy tobie czasem Ruby nie kazałam czegoś sprawdzić? Hmm? Spojrzała się na nią porozumiewawczo. Tori: Chyba nie chcemy żadnej kolejnej wtopy! :D Chyba, że mojej bo to zawsze będzie na czasie! I będą o mnie mówili. Pojawiły się jej gwiazdki w oczach. Tori: Mógłbyś właśnie więcej o mnie wspomnieć a nie o piłkarzach >< Drake: 'O tobie czytam inne artykuły. <3 ''Spojrzał na Ruby. 'Drake: '''No już idź sobie. ''Wypchnął ją z pokoju i zamknął go na klucz. 'Drake: '''Już nie będziesz mi przeszkadzać... ''Mruknął. '''Tori: '''Uwielbiam tą twoją stanowczość. < '''Vince: '''Ale to boli... '''Pearl: '''Zaraz coś innego cię zaboli! '''Chris: '''Wy wszyscy jesteście tylko moimi nędznymi zastępcami. Wszyscy wiemy, że ode mnie się to zaczęło. '''Luciana: '''Powiedział prowadzący najgorszej edycji. '''Vince: '''Huh.. odezwała się. '''Pearl: A co ty taki dobry, że u mnie na dywaniku wylądowałeś? Ceremonia Drużyna Psychospołecznych zebrała się w całym komplecie.Wszyscy zasiedli na swoich miejcach na trybunach. Znalazł się tutaj nawet Drake, który był wściekły na Tori. Ruby miała zwyczajnie polewkę z niego i chichrała się jak zajarana w kącie. Drake: Jak mogłaś na to pozwolić!? Tori: '''Ale na co? '''Drake: UWIĘZIŁA MNIE! Tori: 'No przecież Pearl cię mogła przekabacić.. czy Luciana? Nie pamiętam która to która. '''Matt: '''A ja wciąż ubolewam nad przegraną. ''Westchnął smutny. '''Matt: '''Czemu musiałem tyle z siebie dawać! '''Isaac: Pierwszy raz szczerze mówiąc. Ce`Brie: 'Nie dramatyzujcie. ''W kącie płakała Yoco jak i Tom. '''Ce`Brie: Przynajmniej nie zachowujcie się jak te dwa kartofle -.- Tori: Co racja to racja! Tom: Ranicie.... Otarł swoje łzy. Tori: Do rzeczy.. Stuknęła urną o blat. Tori: Zwycięzcy oddali swoje głosy! :D Cóż... powiem wam szczerze że jestem przejęta. Jak zwykle zresztą! :D To co zaczynamy obwieszczanie wyników! Wyciągnęła pierwszy głos. Tori: '''Najpierw mamy głos na '''Yoco! Yoco: O nie... Tori: '''Następny jest dla... '''Isaaca! Isaac: Że co!? Nerwowo się zaczął rozglądać. Isaac: Chyba nie powinni.. Tori: Sprawdzimy! Wzięła kolejny głos. Tori: '''Następny jest dla '''Yoco! Miesza w urnie wyciągając kolejny przypadkowy głos. Tori: Następny równieć dla Yoco! Ta jeszcze bardziej wpadła w dołek. Tori: Again! Yoco! Yoco: Tom.. Tori: 'I finałowy głos jest na.... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Yyy a kogo on obchodzi xDDD ''Podarła go. '''Tori: Yoco! Tak czy siak odpadasz! Yoco: 'Nie.. Tom.. jak mogli! ''Wtuliła się w niego. '''Tom: '''Ech... Troszkę szkoda, że to ty. Spróbuuuuje to wygrać dla cieeeebie. '''Yoco: Ale... na pewno dasz radę? Tom: Tak, dam radę. Chyba czas już lecieć. Yoco: 'Chcę jeszcze coś... ''Została zabrana od niego i nie mogąc dokończyć pożegnania została wrzucona do rakiety. '''Tori: Mam dla ciebie niespodzienkę! :D Dzisiaj będziesz miała towarzystwo. Zostali tam również wrzuceni wszyscy prowadzący. Luciana: Nie możesz nas wystrzelać! Tori: To się okaże :) Zamknęła wejście mając iście diabelskie oczy i odpaliła ją, po czym wystrzeliła aż za horyzont znikając. Tom: Ufff. Odeszła. Pomimo tego, że mi pomagała, to jest naprawdę dziwna. Ech. Tori: I tak oto dziewczyna... ktoś.. no na pewno ważna rzecz dla Toma odpadła. Zostało ich zaledwie czterech przeciwko sześciu! Finałowa dziesiątka? Wow jesteśmy już coraz bliżej wielkiego finału! Ale zanim tam dotrzemy pożegnamy sobie jeszcze trochę ludu. Jaki los czeka rozpadających się Psychopatów? Czy wezmą się w garść? Czy Czarodziejki wygrają trzeci raz pod rząd? Czy zwycięzca tajemniczej nagrody kiedykolwiek się ujawni? I czy Drake mnie w końcu zaliczy? Dowiecie się tego w kolejnych odcinkach Rytmu Kasy! Nastąpiło widowiskowe ściemnienie. Światła rozpaliły się jednak w tajemniczym pomieszczeniu, gdzie na piedestale znajdowała się waliza wypełniona kapuchą. ???: Yoco była zawodniczką, która budziła ogromne zafascynowanie i jednocześnie kontrowersje. Będac zdawać się na bezpieczniej pozycji za bardzo się przeliczyła. Jej zdjęcie zaczęło płonąć. '???: '''Choć to nieprawdopodobnie niekorzystne jej zaangażowanie pozostawiało wiele do życzenia i mimo tego iż nie mogła stanowić zagrożenia nieoczekiwanie musiała pożegnać się z szansą na wygranie miliona. ''Czarny popiół spadł na ziemię i został zamieciony przez jakiegoś dozorcę. Kategoria:Totalna Porażka w Rytmie Kasy - Odcinki